vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ted
Ted was a guest starring character during Season One of SyFy's Van Helsing. He was portrayed by Tim Guinee. He was a Marine and a friend of Axel Miller, but later turned on his friend after making a deal with the vampires, which eventually led to his death. Biography Prior to The Rising, Ted worked for US Military as a Marine. He was a member of a squad that operated under Major Stoker and worked alongside Sergeant Axel Miller. As a Marine, he was always at the ready, but seemed unantagonistic, preferring to let his commanders do the talking and only spoke to clarify orders. As a friend, he would tease others over signs of potential romance, such as Axel's thoughtfulness towards Doc. After the Rising, Ted lost his dedication to the cause, succumbing to the stress of living in a post-apocalyptic world. Season One Ted was part of a task force of Marines sent to retrieve a female dead body from Seattle Valley General Hospital. He watched as his commanding officer, Major Stoker, spoke aggressively towards Doc, the medical examiner who alerted her sister - a military scientist - to the dead body's anomalies. Ted only spoke up when Stoker conveyed the events relayed to her by their superiors, seeking to clarify whether they had new orders. Following an explosion that rocks through the city and a sudden outbreak of warfare on the streets below, Ted watches in disbelief as a woman bites into a man's neck, killing him, before withstanding several rounds of gunfire from Axel's rifle. However, he is willing to obey orders as Stoker tasks him and three other Marines to guard "Sleeping Beauty" and Doc and wait for their return. Three years later, he, the other Marines, Sleeping Beauty and Doc are still at the hospital. Upon hearing that they were running dangerously low on ammunition, Ted decides that they could no longer simply sit there and organizes a plan to return to base for weapons and supplies. He, Gomez and Smith leave the hospital, but are set upon by ferals as they exit. He and Gomez disappear from Axel's sight, and are gone for a long time. Continue Reading Here.... After six months, Ted returns to the facility with a group of survivors. He is initially jovial and teases Axel about spending six months alone with Doc, but is soon horrified to discover that she had been turned. He is even more shocked to learn that it happened when they left. As they walked through the hospital, Ted tells Axel it would be difficult to convince the survivors to stay with a vampire around, and Axel replies that he wasn't open to letting the survivors stay with them. He stops Ted from activating a booby trap, then starts to list down the new supplies he recovered since Ted left. When Axel asks how he came into contact with the survivors, Ted didn't go into detail, saying only that he found and stuck with them for safety. He says little about his time spent outside the facility, confessing that he never made it back to base. Later, while the others are sleeping, vampires make it into the hospital. Ted helps to kill them, then rushes to help Axel defend Sleeping Beauty, only to find her awake and killing a vampire, with other vampires already incapacitated around the room. He soon learns that her name is Vanessa and that she wanted to find her daughter, and Ted promises he would help her leave the hospital. However, this is revealed to be a ploy, as Ted had struck a deal with the vampires to trade Vanessa for a vampire-free life. When Vanessa refuses to leave with him, Ted says that he can take her dead or alive and attacks her. This backfires on him, as she ends up driving a knife into his eye, killing him. Continue Reading Here.... Personality TBA Abilities Ted was a member of the United States Marine Corps, meaning he had all the combat skills and weapons training taught to all enlisted Marines. Arsenal *Military-grade assault rifle *Combat knife *Pistol Appearances Gallery Help_Me_1x01_Ted_after_shaving.png Help_Me_1x01_Ted_before_shaving.png Help_Me_1x01_Ted_on_rooftop.png Help_Me_1x01_Ted_shooting.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season One Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters